A boss and an employee
by BeanboozledFoxyMama
Summary: Clary is a successful 24 yr old CTO of Shadow INC. She has an amazing life and everything is going smoothly until the company she works for is merging with another company called Hunters INC, which means she'll have new employees working under her from Hunters INC. What happens when she is compelled to work with a certain golden boy who stays by her side ALL THE TIME. AU/Lemons/OOC
1. Chapter 1: The meeting

**A/N: So, this is my first fanfiction. The idea of this story has been in my mind for a long time and so I thought I should give it a shot.**

 **Please review and stuff my story, let me know what you think of it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: The characters and TMI belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter1:**

 _(Clary POV)_

I open my eyes to the sound of panting and something wet and slimy on my cheek. "Hey baby! Yes, you're my baby. I know, you're such a good boy." I pull Oreo into the bed with me and cuddle him until my phone starts to ring. "You better have a good reason to wake me up so early Matt". Matt is my umm, you can't exactly say boss, but he is my boss's son which makes him a partial boss (if that makes any sense). He's pretty cool and we have become friends over the years.

"Clarissa dear I have called you to remind you of the meeting we have with HUNTERS INC today at 11AM."

"nuh-uh, YOU have a meeting with them, not me. Do not include me in things like these. You know how bad I really am at meetings and socialising. I just like to do my work."

"Clary, don't make this hard for me, okay? We have already talked about this and we need you, our best CTO, to talk them into our agreements."

"Exactly Matt! You need someone to talk them into your agreements, which means you should get a lawyer or your spokesperson or something. Not me! I am your CTO, Chief Technological Officer, and hence I only deal with Technology and stuff, you know the 'WORK'. Not meetings and talkings."

I could imagine Matt roll his eyes at me and sigh.

"I am done with your arguments Clarissa. Our company needs you there, and hence you will be there. No more arguments. You might be the CTO, but you are also better than any lawyer and spokesperson. So, get ready, dress appropriately and DO NOT BE LATE. I'll see you there."

 _Call ended._

I internally groan and finally get up to take a quick shower. Wrapping myself in a fluffy pink towel, I exit my bathroom only to find a gorgeous girl with blue eyes and straight velvet black hair that falls down her hips, dressed in a tight beige dress with black tights and 7 inch stilettos rummaging through my wardrobe.

"Isabelle Lightwood! How many times do I have to tell you to not barge in my apartment without warning?"

"Your bad luck that I have your spare key, Clary." She said without even sparing a glance at me.

I walk to the dresser and rub some lotion on my arms and shoulder. I have very dry skin.

I inspect myself in the mirror, pale skin, frizzy red hair, bright green eyes, petite frame and flat stomach. I am not half bad. I could not be bad, I worked years in college to develop my figure and I must tell you, my breasts have filled out to an average C, I have one hell of a nice ass. Thanks to my gym trainer Jordan to literally dragged me out to the gym everyday after classes. But I was still short, 5'3 and looked 16.

"Hey! Stop ogling yourself and put on these clothes. I want you to steal everyone's eye today in the meeting. Plus I heard there are some real nice eye candies in Hunters." Izzy wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ugh! Izzy no. I have absolutely no interest in hooking up with my soon-to-be employees."

"Oh come on boss! You're no fun, Where the excitement without the employee- boss sexual chemistry." She sits down on the edge on my bed and flips her hair to wink.

"Go get me some coffee, breakfast if there's time and let me change Iz. Do not cook anything for me." I give her a pointed look.

"Yes, but you'll have to let me do your makeup too." With that she left my room hopefully to buy me some breakfast and coffee from Java Jones.

I pick up the outfit Izzy chose for me. Its a black office skirt that starts from my waist and ends five inches above the knee. A baby blue crop top with wide sleeved till my elbow and black five inch wedges. I leave my hair open that falls in smooth red curls to my waist. I apply some mascara, and thin, almost negligible line of liquid black eyeliner. Some baby pink eyeshadow and lipstick. Perfect. I look pretty and 24, like I am supposed to look. Satisfied with myself, I leave my room to witness Oreo chewing my chuck taylors. "Oreo! No bad dog! Those are my favourite pair of converse!" Oreo is actually not my dog. He is my neighbour, Jonathon Morgenstern's dog. But this 2 year old fluffy white Labrador is my favourite thing in the world. I let him in my apartment, secretly wishing Jonathon will drop by my place to pick him up. Jonathon Morgenstern is my secret crush. When I first saw him, I was unable to breathe.

**flashback**

"Yes mom, I am exhausted." - _Knockknock -_ " hey mom someone's at the door, I'll talk to you later. Yeah, okay bye. Love you too mom." I open the door to reveal probably the finest human specimen in our Earth. A tall (probably 6'2), lean, muscular guy with platinum blonde hair in a navy blue button-down shirt with sleeves rolled to the elbows and dark jeans stands in my doorway. I was left with my mouth hanging open, staring into black eyes that made you forget the rest of the world.

"Ahem, Hi? I am your neighbour Jonathon." He said flashing me a smile that made my heart flutter.

"Hi". I squeaked, blushing a beet root red that probably matched my hair. I saw him smirk at my reaction which slightly annoyed me as I usually remain unfazed and unaffected by men and their charms. Regaining my composure and confidence, I finally speak in my very professional voice "I am Clarissa Fray, but please call me Clary." I smile and extend my hand. He shakes my hand and says "Okay Clary, I hope you're a better neighbour than the last one I had."I laugh and ask him" And what qualifications do I need to top your list of good neighbour?" "Hmm, let's see, you're definitely prettier than Dorothea and absolutely gorgeous, so you're already 10 points above any other neighbour I've had" I feel blood rush to my cheeks and my head is spinning at the word 'gorgeous'."As long as you don't practice dark magic or curse my apartment, we're good" He says with that same infuriating smirk. I smile and nod. Just then I notice a cute little puppy chewing my carpet at the doorway. I bend down to pick up that little fluff thing that might be the cutest little dog I have ever seen "Awww, and who might you be my little white fluffy prince?" I say cuddling the pup and kissing his nose. "Hahaha, that is my baby dog Oreo" says Jonathon. "Oreo! I am gonna eat you right here and take you for myself" I say. I hand back Oreo to Jonathon and he says "I hope to see you around Clary, and maybe even be friends with time." He goes back to his apartment and turns back to wink at him. I close my door and release out a breath I had not realised I was holding.

I snap out of my daze with Izzy waving my coffee in front of me. Izzy is saying something about how I had my makeup done without her and blah blah blah when I hear the front door open to reveal a shirtless Jonathon with headphones on. "Mornin' Clary, hey Izzy. Came to pick up my boy Oreo who seems to be unable to keep his hands off you." He says. I blush involuntarily and say "Hey, Jon." I say. I see Jon checking me out the moment he saw me near the kitchen counter. "Damn Clary, you look hot. Any special plans." "Yes Jon, Clary is trying to catch your eye for the last 2 years" Izzy says and I glare at her. "Eye? She caught my heart the day I saw this beauty move in here" Jon says with a wink. I blush a flame red and tell both of them to shut up as I have to leave for work.

I step outside to see Robert already waiting for me."Hey Robert" I smile at him. "Good Morning boss. Ready for your big meeting?"He opens the door for me and Izzy. I just roll my eyes. Robert is my driver. He drives me everywhere. I don't like driving really and I also have a weird thing of never taking shotgun. I just like sitting in the backseat. I know, its weird. Anyway, Izzy started ranting about this cute nerd guy who works in our IT department downstairs. I tune her out and stare out the windows. God, I absolutely love LA, the brightness and the quietness of it. Quite the opposite of NY where I spent all of my life.

Oh how rude of me, let me properly introduce myself.

Hi, I am Clarissa Fray, but I prefer to go by Clary. I am 24 years old. I work as the CTO of Shadow INC, and hence I am fairly rich. My best friend is Isabelle Lightwood who is also my PA. She is my right hand woman and basically manages my life. My mom is Jocelyn Fray. She's originally british but she migrated to New York when I was born because of my father's untimely death. She wanted a fresh start. My step father is Luke Garroway who is also my boss, but he works in the marketing department. It is because of him that I had got the internship at Shadow INC. I love him like my real father and he loves me just the same. My mom, Jocelyn is an artist but she also manages a diner. I grew up in New York but I graduated college from UCLA and now I work here. I life is amazing as of now.

I moved in here 2 years ago when I was offered the post of CTO in Shadow INC. It is an IT company and they were very impressed by me when I took an internship here while I was in my last year of college. They needed a young CTO who would connect with the adolescent crowd and help with the technological side of marketing. The owner of the company, Mr. Hodge Starkweather hired me immediately for the job. I was thrilled! To be the CTO of an internationally well known company at the age of 22 was, well... just EXTRAORDINARY. The media went craaaazy. All the other companies were appalled at the decision and our Mr. Starkweather was heavily criticised for taking such a risk of handing over a major part of the company to a 22 year old. He stayed optimistic and all he said was that he saw a great deal of himself in me and that he had full faith in my capabilities.

Now I am heading to my office where there is going to be a meeting between two companies Shadow INC and Hunters INC. We are merging our companies for whatever reason that never interested me and my bosses need me to persuade Hunters INC to get into a few agreements with our company.

Ah, destination arrived.

I walk up the stairs with Izzy on my trail to my office where Maia had all my files and reports ready. Both of them filled me on everything that is going on in the meeting and everything I need to do and know. I walk towards the glass meeting room, push open the door with my best professional charming smile plastered on my face. I see every man in the room turn their heads towards me when I catch the eye of a familiar golden blonde head.

I stop mid way, my smile dropping, "JACE WAYLAND?!"

 **A/N: ...and suspense. How does Clary know Jace?**

 **There are a lot of things I changed in the story. You will find out as the story continues. Any questions? You can PM me or drop the question in the review box below.**

 **Please review, I don't bite.**

 **I really want to know how I write.**

 **I am open to ideas and suggestions for the story. Also tell me if you want me to continue my story.**

 **Have a great day you guys!**

 **Love always**

 **~Sofia**


	2. Chapter 2: The new employee

**A/N: This story will have some lemons later as the chapters will continue. It will be mostly focussed on Clace. Just some fluffy Sizzy and Jaia is all I can promise to all those shippers. Also about updates, I might not be able to regularly update until 8** **th** **April, school stuff. But after that, you can probably expect 2 chapters in a day. I know right? *wink* ;)**

 **The story will not have much angst, drama or hurt. It will be a simple romcom.**

To my first reviewer RumpelstiltskinWantsMySanity: I love Clonathon too. And thanks for the comments. I will try and make the paragraph division better next time. xD I absolutely love you for your review as it motivated me to write faster and get me all excited for the story. Thanks a lot! :D

 **For those 11 followers and 4 people who favourite my story, also the 142 viewers in less than 10 hours (!), I will post 2 chapters today!**

 **Enough with me, let's continue.**

 **** This chapter contains some sexual content****

 **Chapter 2:**

 _(Clary POV)_

I stop mid way, my smile dropping, "JACE WAYLAND?!"

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit shit shit shit. Jace effing Wayland. SHIT.

As I was panicking and cursing inside my head, I saw his eyes widen and lips part in shock to see me. Shit. Now he'll recognise me as Clarissa Fray, CTO of Shadow INC and not the Clary he met in a bar who had headphones on and a sketchpad balanced on her knees.

**flashback**

~6 months earlier, April~

I am so annoyed with mom. Uugh. She treated me like a child! I am 23 years old, I have a job, a very nice apartment, a car, friends, everything, and I can very well take care of myself. But she just wouldn't get it. She never gave me any personal space and called me 6 times a day, asking every little thing, prying on every little thing. I am super pissed right now.

I walked into Pandemonium, the hottest club in the neighbourhood. I knew the bouncer very well and hence I never had to stand in line or anything. He is super cool and we're friends. I also know the bartender and DJ Bat. So basically this club is my second home. I walk in, dressed in a jeans shorts with black tights, my favourite chuck taylors, an olive green crop top that says ' _Beauty School Dropout_ ' and my hair tied above my head in two buns and a sketchpad in my hand. I ordered a drink, Scotch neat, sat at the corner of the bar with my legs up and my back to the wall. I plugged my headphones on and listened to Billy Joel, humming to the tune of pianoman. I had been sketching away all my frustration when I heard, or more like felt two eyes on me. I looked up to see two golden orbs staring at me, a smug smile tugged at his lips. I frowned when he scooted closer. I was really annoyed because now I had to remove my headphones as I saw his lips form words directed at me, and no I am not a rude person. I take off my headphones, shut my sketchbook and take a sip from my drink when I hear him say "Headphones on, in a club where they already have music blaring through the speakers? You're a catch." I just smile at him hoping he'd leave me alone. Instead he leans in closer "So tell me what does a beautiful girl like you do all by herself, alone in a club with a sketchbook. I don't think that's a very healthy attitude, they could throw you out". I roll my eyes at him. "You know you should pay a little more attention to those girls there who are basically tugging at their panties to drop for you already." I hear him chuckle lightly. "Why, I never pegged you for the jealous type, miss...?"I choked on my drink. Jealous? and me? Uh-huh. Sure. I scoffed at him and rolled my eyes."Clary, miss Clary".

"Hmm, Clary, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said putting on his best charming smile. "Did you know that Clary is a medicinal herb?"

"Well we all learn new things every day, don't we Mr...?"

"Jace Wayland, call me Jace".

"Okay Jace, did you not yet get the hint or do I need to tell you to leave me alone?" I say turning to give the drink in my hand full attention. "Ooh, feisty huh? I like that in a woman." He says with a wink. I was really pissed by now and when I turned to look at him is when I really look at him. He was tall, probably 6'1. Blonde, but like golden blonde, his hair looked soft like as if it will melt under heat and it curled around just above the nape of his neck. He did not have one of those gel stuck up pointed hair that seems to be trending among the boys these days. It looked natural and I was overcome with a strong desire to run my hands through them and tug at his hair lightly. I then saw him looking at me and noticed his golden eyes. His eyes were purely golden, like flowing honey that melted with the black of his irises with specks of light brown in them. He had eyelashes that girls would kill for, and damn those cheekbones, I bet I would cut my fingers if I touched them. A strong jaw set, Handsome. Very handsome with golden perfectly tanned skin. He leans in closer, his lips brushing my cheek to my ear "So will this beauty dance with me and give me some taste of her minty medicine?" He says huskily and I try to suppress the shiver that ran down my spine. He pulled back and I found my brains to have stopped functioning suddenly. He pulls me to the dance floor and hence I guessed I must have nodded. We make our way to the center of the dance floor where he keeps his hands on my hips as we both swayed to the rhythm. He pulled me closer and turned me around. I threw my hands in the air and curled one of them around his neck. He buried his neck in the crook my neck and inhaled deeply. I sighed and let my eyes flutter close. He pressed his hips closer and our hips were grinding against each other and I could feel his boner on my back. His hand travelled down to the waistband of my shorts and he lightly dipped his fingers inside my panties. I gasped, my eyes widening. He started placing kisses on my neck to my shoulder while dipping his fingers down further and rubbing my clit with his thumb. I involuntarily pressed myself harder into his boner and started a rotating motion with my hips against his. His fingers were working magic on me and I moaned when his index finger brushed my slit, teasing at the opening. Suddenly, I turned around and without really realising what I was doing, I shoved him back and my fingers raked his face. I ran out, hopped on the first taxi and turned to see Jace burst out the club with a confused look on his face.

**end of flashback**

I heard a cough and someone calling my name. I snap out of my daze to see Matt looking at me with a confused face.

"Clarissa? Clarissa!" Mr. Starkweather says in a stern voice.

"Ye... Yes sir." I clear my throat.

"Please take a seat and let the meeting begin." He raised an eyebrow as I shuffled to take the nearest vacant seat I saw, my mind still reeling from the shock.

"Ahem. Clary, don't you think it will be better if you sat on OUR side of the table?" Luke says with his head tilting to the seat where I am actually supposed to sit.

My head has stopped functioning and now I am pretty sure I'm gonna mess up this meeting. Uugh. I hurriedly take my seat next to Matt who is giving me a worried look. I smile at him encouragingly. My brain has started to come down from the freaking-out-mode and I look up to see Jace sitting right opposite to me, his face does not have the same expression of shock anymore. Instead, he is smirking at him. SMIRKING. Uugh. Great, now I feel totally pissed. Isn't this just a wonderful day?! I regain my composure, confidence and smile as we proceed through the meeting. Thankfully the executives of Hunters INC did not need much persuading and signed to all our agreements with a few bargains. Everything was going well and I kept my opinions and voice to a minimum, in case I mess up and get myself demoted or worse fired. As the meeting came to an end after a lot of document signing and handshakes and what not, every man in the room turned to me. My heart started to beat faster. I took a breath and smiled when Mr. Penhallow, the CEO of Hunters INC, asked me "So, Clarissa, are you excited to work with our employees under you?"

"Yes, of course. I can't wait to have more people I can boss around." I say with a grin.

The entire committee laughs. "So we have decided to not only have our employees to work under you but also have our newly appointed CTO to work alongside you."

I smiled sweetly "That is great mr. Penhallow. I am sure Mr. Herondale and I will make a great team."

"Uh no, Ms. Fray, not Mr. Herondale, we have a new CTO, Mr. Wayland right here." He says pointing to Jace who has an infuriating smirk on his face.

"WHAT!" I half shout, my eyes wide.

"Is there a problem Clary?" Luke says with a puckered eyebrow.

"Ah, Ms. Fray I am sure it will be absolutely delightful to work with a woman of your beauty, intelligence and feistiness as yourself" says Jace dropping a sly wink at me.

Really? Is that the game he's playing? Fine, I am not one who backs out easily. "Of course Mr. Wayland, I can't wait to work alongside you. I am sure you must have heard of my diligent fingers work magic in the office computers." I say smiling my sweetest smile.

Matt clears his throat loudly. "So, I guess, this meeting is over. We will leave you two to get acquainted. You both will start working together starting tomorrow with a whole bunch of new employees." Hodge says eyeing both of us with narrow eyes.

Jace and I nod and smile at him as the rest of the committee began to leave. Matt looks at me with a confused expression and I mouth to him 'I'll explain later'. Izzy walks in immediately after and to my further added shock, she exclaims on seeing Jace and flings herself to him. "OhMyGod! Jace Wayland?! Jace, my high school f*ckboi Jace who broke my hairdryer in junior year?!" Izzy says after Jace set her back down.

"Ah, how well you remember me Isabelle Lightwood. I also punched Meliorn when he broke up with you in the school cafeteria and helped to pass you in Calculus." He says shaking his head with a wide grin.

"Yes but my hairdryer was important and I had to go to school with frizzy hair that day." Izzy says with a similar grin etched across her features.

I clear my throat. "So, introductions Izzy?" I say crossing my arms.

"Yeah. Jace, this is my best friend and boss Clarissa Fray, and this Clary is Alec's best friend since pre school who basically grew up with me, Jace Wayland." Izzy says.

She turned back to Jace to ask him what he was doing here to which he replied that he was her new boss. Izzy gasps and squeals in excitement "I can't wait for you guys to work together! Oh, this is going to be so much fun. Clary here is amazing. She's the best boss anyone could ask for and every employee in our office loves her. You'll see how cool she really is Jace."

"Yeah, I am sure." He says smirking.

I roll my eyes and tell Izzy to take him on a tour of our office and familiarize him with our system and its workings. As I pass both of them to exit, Jace grabs my wrist and leans close to my ear and says "Oh, but I was hoping for you to show me around the place" he stepped in front of me sliding his hands down my arms "and your place tonight." He adds in a whisper. My ever traitorous brain stopped functioning again and I felt my entire body ignite at his touch. This time I did not do a good job at suppressing my shiver. He stepped back and smirked at me. "Damn that outfit though Fray." He said. I rushed past him and basically ran to the restroom. My breaths were fast and hard. I looked up to see my face was red and clashed with the shade of my hair. I calmed myself down splashing water on my face. _Thank god for the water proof makeup._

I walk to the information department and asked them to bring me the files of all the new employees to my office. I walk to Sofia's office, she is the HR manager and hence she manages employees and co workers. Sofia has always had a soft spot for me, I really don't know why, probably because of my red hair. I had heard she was very defensive about the Weasleys and held a special corner in her heart for Rupert Grint. Maybe I reminded her of Ron? Anyways, I smile my best smile at her and ask her for the files on Jace Wayland. You see, Sofia even handed confidential files to me without so much so of a question. Taking the files, I make my way back upstairs to my office, revelling in its consolidation. I just hope I do not have to share my lovely office room with Jace. I love this room. It is my personal space and I would hate it to have been invaded by someone else. As I sat in my chair leaning back, legs up on my desk, sipping my coffee and going through the employee files, I did not hear Jace walk in. "Oh my Ms. Fray, that is a very un-lady like position to be in" he says with a fake shocked expression which soon turned into his signature smirk. I groan at him, setting my legs down. "What are you doing here Wayland? This is my office and you can't come in here without my consent" I say with a scowl on my face. "Ah Ms. Fray, let's not be that selfish, OUR office. And I'm sure I do not need your consent to walk in the office we BOTH share." He says emphasising on 'our' and 'both'. I choke on my coffee. "NO NO NO NO NO. I can barely stand to work with you in the same office building, much less in the SAME ROOM! Ohmygod this is bad, this is really really bad." I fret to myself pacing the room. "Well, I wouldn't mind if you can sit to work with me if not stand." Jace watched me with amusement. "Lame Jace, very lame." I roll my eyes at him and call for Izzy. I ask her if she can get Jace another room to which she replied that it was boss's order to make both of you work together in the same room. I turn to Jace "Was it boss's order or your suggestion Jace?" I say narrowing my eyes at him. He simply shrugs and puts his arms behind his head while leaning back on MY CHAIR?! "HEY! Get off my chair! Go get yourself a new one." I say, clearly possessive about Casper. Yes I named my chair Casper. Weird? Deal with it.

Izzy huffs "You two and the overwhelming sexual tension. Get over yourself." She says and turns to return back to her desk. Jace smirks at me and winks. I groan loudly just when I see a few guys bringing in Jace's things into my room. I storm out and reach the elevator, clearly needing some air. When the elevator stops and I walk out, I collide with something hard. "Ow!" The hard thing has a voice! "Oh! I am so sorry miss, I didn't see there." A familiar voice. I look up to see familiar white hair. "Johnathon?!" "Clary?!" We both exclaim at the same time.

 **A/N: Ahahahaha, yeah so Jonathon in the office. Why? Guess, you'll have to wait to find out. ;)**

 **I will be posting the next chapter in a few hours. It will be the repetition of the same chapter but in Jace's POV. Excited? Very.**

 **Tell me if you want some change in the story or want the story to proceed in a certain way. I am open to all ideas and suggestions.**

 **Any questions? PM me or drop it in the review box below. Please review my writing and help me improve it. Comments and criticism is appreciated. Yay.**

 **So, don't forget to review and follow my story.**

 **Have a great day you guys!**

 **Love always**

 **~Sofia**


	3. Chapter 2: The new employee (part2)

**A/N: Hey guys! Two times in a day.** **So this chapter is the repetition of the previous chapter in Jace's POV.**

 **I am not going to write the flashback again, but I am definitely gonna write his feelings.**

 **DISCLAIMER: All characters and TMI belong to Cassandra clare. ( I forgot to mention that in the previous chapter)**

 **So here we are, a peek into Jace's mind and feelings.**

 **Chapter 2** **(part2):**

 _(Jace POV)_

 _Clarissa Fray. Holy shit, I'm gonna be working with Clarissa Fray!_ I am Squeaking and squealing like an excited 14 year old fan girl as I walk up the stairs of Shadow INC to their meeting room. I take a seat beside Mr. Herondale who used to the CTO until I came in. Everyone in this world has heard of Clarissa Fray. She is the 24 year old CTO of Shadow INC. I still remember 2 years back when the media had gone crazy with Mr. Starkweather for appointing a 22 year old inexperienced girl, fresh from college, as the CTO of his company. It was a huge risk but damn that girl did wonders for the company. Nobody has ever seen her and she refuses to be seen in public, but everybody has heard of her. Some say she's beautiful, others say she looks like a child. She was heavily criticised as a product of nepotism, but obviously enough it wasn't so. Now I will be working alongside her. Like for real (!) I am so excited. I can't wait to see her. As more and more men filled into the room, I couldn't spot any 24 year old girl, and it just added to my nervousness. _What if she didn't like me? What if she thought I was an incompetent fool? What if I disappoint her? What if..._

Just then I saw an angel enter the room. Was it just me or did the entire room illuminate the minute she walked in. Black office skirt and baby blue crop top, _Damn_ I thought _That chic's got some fine curves._ My gaze followed those pale legs to red hair. Familiar red hair I thought. WHAT THE FUCK? CLARY? CLARY FROM THE BAR WHO SLAPPED ME AND RAN AWAY? My jaw hit the floor and my eyes bugged out. _She's beautiful._ I thought. _What?!_ I shook my head to clear my thoughts. She stopped mid way and I saw recognition in her face. So she remembers me. Those same pair of emerald green eyes that complimented her hair perfectly and captivated my interest a few months back. That same shade of red I tried to search for everywhere. The same girl who rejected me, my first rejection. I never stopped going to Pandemonium, every Friday at 11PM to find a girl with headphones and sketchpads. _She looks better with her hair down_ I thought. I could not believe that the Clary I touched is actually Clarissa Fray (!) My idol. She had frozen in her step, her big bright green eyes were wide and stuck on me, her pink lips forming an 'o'. I smirked at her, regaining my cockiness. _This is gonna be fun._ I thought. I smirk at her clumsiness and dazedness. She takes the seat right opposite to me. I wasn't paying much attention to the meeting and their boring agreements. I just wished to get this over with so I can finally talk to Clary and start working with her. I stared at her throughout the entire meeting. She either kept her eyes trained on the files on the table or her gaze flicked between her bosses. She looks at everything except me. I internally smirk at her nervousness. I make a mental note to myself to find out more about her. There's more to this girl than what meets the eye, I'm sure. I also notice the guy next to her, Matt was his name? I don't know. He kept flashing worried glances at Clary along with a hint of emotion in his eyes. Affection? Clary smiled weakly at him and I saw him hold her hand underneath the table to give her a light squeeze. Something rose in my chest. It was not a pleasant feeling. He immediately left her hand and I thanked god for that or else I'm sure I would have got up to rip his hand off of his body. _WHAT?!_ I yell at myself. Jealousy is so not my thing. I felt weird and uncomfortable. Just then I heard my boss say "So, Clarissa, are you excited to work with our employees under you?" "Yes, of course. I can't wait to have more people I can boss around." She says with a grin. I kept my eyes trained on her. The room laughed at her joke which I thought had some hidden meaning. "So we have decided to not only have our employees to work under you but also have our newly appointed CTO to work alongside you." Her lips curved into a smile. "That is great Mr. Penhallow. I am sure Mr. Herondale and I will make a great team." _What?_ I then realised she has no idea who I am. I laugh internally and my smirk grew wider. I could tell she was annoyed by my constant smirking at her. _Oh this is going to be really really fun._ My eyes glinting with mischief. "Uh no, Ms. Fray, not Mr. Herondale, we have a new CTO, Mr. Wayland right here." Mr. Penhallow says pointing at me. "WHAT!" she shouts. I can tell she is not pleased by this. Her already big eyes were now on the verge of falling out of her sockets. "Is there a problem Clary?" Mr. Garroway says with a concerned look. I take this opportunity to finally speak up and rile her up some more.

"Ah, Ms. Fray I am sure it will be absolutely delightful to work with a woman of your beauty, intelligence and feistiness as yourself" I say slyly winking at her. She smiled. The kind of smile that made my heart skip a beat "Of course Mr. Wayland, I can't wait to work alongside you. I am sure you must have heard of my diligent fingers work magic in the office computers." Shit. I don't know why but that sounded so sexual, I am honestly getting nervous. The guy Matt clears his throat loudly. "So, I guess, this meeting is over. We will leave you two to get acquainted. You both will start working together starting tomorrow with a whole bunch of new employees." Mr. Starkweather says eyeing both of us suspiciously. I nod and smile my innocent smile at him. Just as the room cleared leaving Clary and I alone in the room, I heard a very familiar high pitched squeal. "OhMyGod! Jace Wayland?! Jace, my high school f*ckboi Jace who broke my hairdryer in junior year?!" Izzy?! As in Isabelle lightwood? Two surprises in a day, this is going to be a great day. I hug her back tightly smelling her familiar scent. Oh how I missed this little girl. I smile a genuine grin at her. "Ah, how well you remember me Isabelle Lightwood. I also punched Meliorn when he broke up with you in the school cafeteria and helped to pass you in Calculus." I say faking disappointment unable to contain my grin. "Yes but my hairdryer was important and I had to go to school with frizzy hair that day." Izzy says with a similar grin etched across her features. Haven't changed one bit, this girl. I'm going to have to talk to Alec about why he did not tell me about his sister working in Shadow INC. I hear Clary clear her throat loudly. "So, introductions Izzy?" she says crossing her arms.

"Yeah. Jace, this is my best friend and boss Clarissa Fray, and this Clary is Alec's best friend since pre school who basically grew up with me, Jace Wayland." Izzy says.

She turned back to me to ask me what I was doing here to which I replied that I was her new boss. Izzy gasps and squeals in excitement "I can't wait for you guys to work together! Oh, this is going to be so much fun. Clary here is amazing. She's the best boss anyone could ask for and every employee in our office loves her. You'll see how cool she really is Jace."

"Yeah, I am sure." I say smirking and making a fake move of inspecting her from head to toe.

Clary rolled her eyes which I thought is something she does very often and told Izzy to take me on a tour of the office and familiarize me with the system and its workings. As she passed by me towards the exit, I involuntarily grab her wrist and lean in close to her ear. She smells like apple and fresh air (if that has any smell). Her scent is addicting, she is addicting. "Oh, but I was hoping for you to show me around the place" I say stepping in front of her and sliding my hands down her smooth, milky arms "and your place tonight." I whisper in my most seductive voice. I notice her shiver. I stepped back feeling smug at the reaction I got out of her. _So I did affect her after all,_ I thought "Damn that outfit though Fray." I say eyeing her. She rushed past me and out the door in lightening speed. I chuckle to myself. "Umm, What was that?" Izzy says raising an eyebrow at me. I shrug at her and walk out the room beckoning her to show me around the office.

I wasn't paying her much attention as she showed me around, pointing to different rooms and different people and explaining her work. My thoughts were stuck on a certain green- eyed red head. I decide to ask Izzy about her. "So... hey Iz?"

"Yeah Jace, any questions?"

"Tell me more about my new co worker Clary Fray" I say casually hoping she wouldn't question me on my interest in her. Izzy can be really difficult sometimes.

"Oooh Clary. She's amazing, she has a different way of working. All the employees love her. She's chill and her bosses favour her a lot. So basically she rules this company. Also, Clary is a workaholic. Sometimes she will stress herself to a point where she doesn't even remember who she is and where she is. When she finds work to be done, she will stay up all night in her office room working and when next day I enter her office I will find her working intently without a blink of an eye. She barely realises how time passes and she is not very social either. Socialising, parties, clubs, loud music, nuh-uh totally not her thing. She suffers from caffeine addiction and insomnia. Very stubborn, quick temper. She will NEVER listen to anything you say and she will do exactly the opposite of what you tell her to do." Izzy is walking me towards what I suppose will be my office. I quickly say "Wait, I get my own room?" Izzy nods at me "Clary hates to share her room, she's very possessive about it. So unless you want to get kicked out and face her wrath, you get your own room." An evil idea pops up in my head, I grin. Izzy looks at me suspiciously. "I think I'm willing to take that risk" I say. I quickly tell the guys moving my stuff to take it to Clary's office and I tell Izzy to connect me to Mr. Starkweather. I persuade him to let me share Clary's office room for healthy work environment and blah blah. I turn to Izzy and thank her for her help and leave by promising that I'd hang out with her soon to play catch-up. Just before I turn towards Clary's room. I hear Izzy say "And oh Jace? Clary is very single." She says winking at me. My grin grew wider. _Oh this just got better._

 **A/N: HEYA GUYSSS! So this was Jace's POV. Tell me what you think of it. Do you want me to keep switching POVs throughout the story? Please please please review this chapter. I was really nervous about writing Jace POV. Don't be afraid to criticise. All comments are appreciated. Yay. Help me improve my writing.**

 **I am open to all ideas and suggestions for the story.**

 **So, don't forget to review and follow my story.**

 **Have a great day you guys!**

 **Love always**

 **~Sofia  
**


	4. Chapter 3: The assistant

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the follows/favourites to my story. It has really encouraged me to write more and update faster. Thank you so much.**

 **I have finally decided to start studying for my finals. Wish me luck. But that also means, I can't update very frequently.**

 **I have also decided that I will continue my story in Clary's POV and only put up Jace POV for chapters or scenes requested for.**

 **Anyway, let's not waste much time and continue with the story. YAY.**

 **DISCLAIMER: TMI belongs to Cassie Clare.**

 **Chapter 3:**

(Clary POV)

"Oh! I am so sorry miss, I didn't see you there." A familiar voice. I look up to see familiar white hair. "Jonathon?!" "Clary?!" We both exclaim at the same time.

"Oh hey Jon! I say, suddenly forgetting all about Jace or my room and any of my worries. "What are you doing here?" I say clearly a little surprised. "Why? Do you not want me here Clary?" he says with a hand on his heart faking hurt. I roll my eyes at him despite my smile. "No, I'm just surprised to see you here, that's it." I curl a stray curl of my hair around my fingers, a cliché move one might say but it's actually a nervous habit. "Well, I heard you have a new co worker Clary" Jon says wiggling his eyebrows at me. "Ugh. Let's not even talk about him, he's so annoying." I scoff. "That's unfortunate for me, but fortunate for you that now I'm his new PA." Jon says beaming at me spreading his arms and doing a twirl as if showing me a new outfit, which he was as I later realised if I wouldn't have been staring at his beautiful facial features. _Whoa whoa Clary, get yourself together._ "Oh no, now I have to tolerate two assholes in the same office" I say faking an annoyed expression. Jon advances towards me "Take it back" he says trying to maintain a stern expression. I grin at him and shake my head. He walks closer "Take it back Clary or you'll have to face rather unpleasant consequences" He says a mischievous glint in his eyes and a smirk forming at his lips. I walk backwards into the elevator and shut it before he could enter. When I exit the lift at my floor, I walk towards Izzy's desk only to see Jonathon burst out of the emergency staircase door. Damn that boy is fast _and hot._ I let out a scream when he runs towards me. I laugh and run towards my room with him running right behind me. He grabs hold of my waist right outside the door and pulls me to his chest. He whispers into my ear "Take it back Fray, you have one last chance." I shake my head and attempt to wiggle out of his embrace only to have him tighten his arms around me. I feel his breath tickling at my soft spot just below my ear and I let out a gasp. He then turns me around and releases his hold me. I was taken aback. Then without warning, he starts to attack my sides and tickle me. Now I must tell you tickles are my biggest weakness. I start to scream and giggle loudly almost falling on the floor, but then he holds me and turns me around. I squirm and try to fight him but I can't stop my laughs. "JON!" laugh "STOP" laugh "I" laugh "CAN'T" laugh "BREATHE" laughs. He stopped his assault "So, do you take your heinous statement back? " He says with an evil smirk. I shake my head again and run, well try to run as he held me back to him and started attacking my sides again "I guess, little Clary here hasn't learnt her lesson" My face must be all red and I'm sweating. Jon says "tell me you love me, SAY IT" He attacks my sides harder and I giggle harder, gasping for breath "okay okay, I love you Jon!" I practically scream between my giggles as he twists me in his arms and hauls me up.

Just then I hear Jace cough loudly behind me. _When did the door open?_ I think to myself. "Right when you were confessing your undying love to your boyfriend" _Shit. Did I say that out loud?_ "Yes you did, Ms. Fray" Jace says. His face twisted in a pained expression as if he was holding back bile in his throat. Jon sets me down, clears his throat and says "I'm sorry man, its my fault. I shouldn't have behaved unprofessional in the office." Jace doesn't even acknowledge his presence. He just looks pissed at me. "Well Ms. Fray, you've been working here for 2 years and I think its highly unprofessional of you to let your boyfriend in the office and display a show of your affection." He says and that just snapped something in me. Jonathon at the same time says "What? Boyfriend? No sir, you are..." I cut him off with my yelling "Unprofessional?! Funny coming that from you Wayland. Also you don't get to tell me anything or reprimand me like my 5th grade teacher. I am the boss here and you are my employee. So hence I get to decide who comes in and who goes out. I decide everything in this company and in my office and YOU DO NOT GET ANY SAY IN THAT ESPECIALLY REGARDING MY ISSUES!" I say and storm into my office shutting the door behind both the guys.

 _Breathe Clary breathe._ I have never lost my cool in my office. Jace snapped something in me. He just gets under my skin very easily. How dare he yell at me like that. He doesn't get to tell me what and when I'm acting unprofessional. He has no right to make assumptions and he has absolutely no right to spit back my office rules at me. My record is absolutely clean unlike his. I did go through his files and I have seen how he has slept with probably every female employee in Hunters INC. That smirk, that cocky attitude, he's a playboy by nature and it was him acting unprofessional back in the meeting room. He has no right to look so pained as if I hurt him. HOW DARE HE! UUGH. I am so pissed at him. I hate it when somebody tries to boss around me. It's actually okay to boss, but then its so not okay to tell me how and what I have been doing. I know what I am doing and I know the repercussions and consequences that follow. I am not a goddamn child. I am not stupid. Uugh. I groan in frustration and pull at my hair. I call Izzy to get me some coffee. Yes I know I am addicted to caffeine and it is very bad for my health but it helps to keep my temper under control. I see Izzy set the coffee down at my table, she takes a seat beside me "Do you wanna talk about it?" I sip at my coffee and shake my head. "Well, if it makes you feel any better I gave Jace a piece of my mind. Not that he needed it after the way you yelled at him. I think it was pretty awesome. Now everyone will know NEVER to get on your bad side. I think Jonathon is pretty shaken by that himself" She says throwing her head back to laugh. I smile at her "You really are my best friend Iz, I love you." "Aww, I know babe, you too. Anyway, I have work to do so if you need anything you know where I'll be" she says while heading out the door.

I wake up to knocks at the door. _Where am I?_ I get up groggily and open the door to reveal Jace. One hand in his pocket and the other behind his neck. "Umm, I just wanted to apologize for my behaviour Clary." I blink my eyes twice. "How did you find my apartment Jace?" I ask. He looks at me with confusion. "What? No, Clary you're still at work." I blink harder and register my surroundings. Beige walls and plants? I don't have plants in my apartment. Oh right, I am still at work. I yawn and excuse myself to the restroom. I splash water on my face and recall the incidents from earlier today. _Right._ I walk back to my office where Jace was standing in front of my table. He looks at me and smiles a genuine grin. I smile back. _What? Why did I smile back at Jace? I am supposed to be angry with him._ Ugh, this boy and his contagious gorgeous smile. "So, I was saying that I am sorry for yelling at you before. I had no right to make assumptions and accusations. I acted like a child and treated you like one. I absolutely should not have called you unprofessional and I regret my actions and words from earlier today. I hope you will see past this incident and maybe even be friends in the future?" He sounded uncertain. His usual confident self was no where to be seen and he had a look on his face, one I couldn't really comprehend. His eyes held genuineness and innocence. My heart melted at the sight of him. I nodded without really realising my actions, I smile at him and I say "Yeah, we could definitely be friends." His face lights up and he looks like a kid who just got the bicycle he had been asking for a year. I giggle at his childishness. "But I think you should also apologize to Jonathon. He's your new PA after all." "Oh yeah, I already cleared matters with him." He smiles hesitantly. "spit it out Jace." I say. "What?" "I said spit it out, whatever you're clearly struggling to say" He rubs the back of his neck, looking flushed. "Yeah, I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me?" I must have looked horrified because he immediately said "No, not as in a date, just as in friends. You can bring Izzy with you. We can get to know each other better since now we'd be co workers and I haven't properly talked to Izzy since college." He says. I feel a pang of something in my chest... disappointment? But for what? Anyway, I agree to his dinner plans and we exchanged numbers so he'd text me the address of the restaurant.

We both say our goodbyes, I get in the car where Robert got me cup noodles since I did not have lunch today and I set to my journey back home listening to the Beatles.

I feel my phone vibrate.

 _Hey it's me Jace here_. _Save my number. ;)_

I smile involuntarily thinking about the sudden change of events today.

 **A/N: I know this chapter is a little short but anyway, next chapter would be the dinner. There'll be Alec, Izzy, Jace, Clary and Magnus. The next chapter will be updated on 8th April because it's an AMAZING chapter that you will love I'm sure. ;) It's just a week later, I'm sure we'll all survive. xD (Atleast I did not leave with a cliffhanger)**

 **So Clary obviously has anger issues which are something we will dwell upon in upcoming chapters. Clary and Jace will both start off as friends until **sparks** ;)**

 **I will also have a chapter in Jonathon's POV. Maybe the one after the dinner. Yes, definitely that one.**

 **A big shoutout to RumpelstiltskinWantsMySanity who gave me the idea for digging into Clary's past. So yeah, she's definitely gonna have a past.**

 **You will find out more about the characters as the chapters evolve one by one.**

 **I really hope you guys like my story. I am open to any ideas or suggestions for the story.**

 **So, drop a review in that box below and follow my story to stay tuned.**

 **Have a great day you guys!**

 **Love always**

 **~Sofia**


	5. Chapter 4: America's best gentleman

**A/N: Guess what guys? I have a surprise for you. That's right, I decided to abandon my studies and fail and continue writing fanfic. **laughs humourlessly****

 **Firstly, I would like to thank all those lovely reviewers and followers who have followed my story. Thank you so much guys, your lovely comments just make me write faster and better, adding to my enthusiasm for the story. Yay.**

 **This is going to be a good chapter. *evil smirk* You guys will pick up the story line from this chapter hopefully and you will know exactly how my story will proceed. I really hope you like it.**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: TMI belongs to Cassandra Clare but the plot here belongs to me.**

 **Chapter 4:**

(Clary POV)

I chose a jade green dress with spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline. The dress falls till just above the knee. Strapped 4 inch heels and a pair of black hoop earrings. I had a messy braid done by Izzy and kept my makeup to a minimum, similar to the morning. Voila! Ready for dinner. I half turned to check my braid when I heard somebody knocking at my door. I open my apartment door and gasped loudly, stumbling backwards. On my doorway, my as in the-geeky-boring-Clary Fray-who-barely-had-a-life 's doorway, stood the most gorgeous sight ever. A man, about 6'2, around 25 years old leaned against my doorframe with his hands behind his back. He wore dark blue jeans that looked black, a tucked in light celadon coloured shirt with a black blazer that made the colour of his hair stand out better. This man is gorgeous. I couldn't take my eyes off his chest when I heard him clear his throat loudly "Ahem, Clary?" I painfully lift my gaze to his face which as usually is breathtaking, but this time his eyes had a different intensity. His lips though, _Damn those lips though,_ were curled up in his usual smirk. He knew he looked good, _that bastard._ I squeak a hum. "I just came by to apologize for earlier today in the office. I did not mean to create a scene, I am sorry." He says while revealing a bouquet of beautiful stray flowers. I gasped again accepting his bouquet "Jonathon, these are beautiful" I say. "I know you love stray flowers" he says "but first let me get that little bit of drool on the corner of your lips that spilled when you opened the door" he says leaning closer making a fake move of inspection. I flush in embarrassment and my hands automatically fly to my lips only to find it completely dry. I scowl at him "You're still an asshole Jon" I say slapping his chest while I walk in the kitchen to find a vase for the flowers. He was howling with laughter. "So what brings you here, other than humiliating me at my doorstep?" I say filling the vase with water. "oh, I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me, for you know bonding and stuff as boss and employee" he says leaning next to me on the kitchen counter. I turn to him and blush lightly. _OHMYASDFGHJJLLGOD! JONATHON MORGENSTERN IS ASKING ME OUT! AAAAAAAAAAH._ I wanted to call Izzy immediately and fangirl, but nope I am 24, not 14. I heard him chuckle lightly and he came up to behind me, leant in closer and whispered in my ear "And oh did I mention that you look heartbreakingly beautiful today?" I felt my face go crimson red. He touched his cool long fingers to my cheek lightly "I love when you blush for me" his voice dropping to a husky tone. _THIS IS IT, I'M GOING TO FALL UNCONSCIOUS._ I turn around to face him when of course, my best friend walks in on us. _Great timing Iz._ I rolled my eyes involuntarily. "We will be late Clare, come on we have to leave. Oh hey, Jon. You look handsome today." Izzy says looking up from her phone to check him out. "Special plans tonight girls?" Jon asks stepping away from me. "Yeah, dinner with my boss and brother. Hey! Why don't you come along too? It'll be fun." Izzy says. I glare at her as I suddenly feel very uncomfortable at the thought of Jace and Jonathon in the same room with me. Jon agreed without a moment's hesitation. _Oh I have a bad feeling about this._

We arrive at the restaurant. It's a fancy place named 'O Coquiere'. I make a mental note to myself to Google its pronunciation later. Izzy and I walk in with our arms linked and Jon walks right behind us. As we spotted Jace, Alec and Magnus, I saw Jace checking me out with his lips slightly parted and I felt myself blush. Suddenly his expression hardened and he looked away. I turned around to see Jonathon with a similar facial expression. I unlink myself from Iz and turn to face him "I thought Jace and you had talked and settled your issues among youself?" I ask. "We did" he says without looking at me. I do not understand boys, I swear. I roll my eyes. I walk to our table to hug Alec while Magnus basically jumped on me "Oh Darling Clare! I haven't seen you in weeks." He says kissing my cheek lightly. "Hey Jace" I smile at him, his eyes soften and he smiles back. Immediately Jon places his hand on my back and Jace turns away to look at his menu. Everybody could feel the tension in the room. Clearly Magnus was particularly enjoying it. Thankfully the waitress came to take our orders. I glance down on my menu and I am surprised as I realised Jace chose a sea fish restaurant. I must tell you, Sea Fish are my favourite. I have a weird love for sea fish products. I also feel highly suspicious about Jace choosing a sea fish restaurant as it turns out to be my favourite food product as not a coincidence but an intention with meticulous planning and stalking.

As she went around the table taking everyone's orders, I felt at a loss. I wanted to order everything on the menu. _This is a goooood place_ I thought. Jace ordered a Caesar salad 'Sea Fish' style and a Grilled Seer fish with garlic butter served with French fries and buttered mixed vegetable and some BBQ Chicken wings with cajun potato. I smile at the waitress and say "That's sounds good. I'll have what he has." Immediately Jon pipes up and says "I think you should try this Barbequed spring chicken in peanut honey sauce served with roast potatoes and buttered vegetable Clary." _Peanut honey sauce?! Ew?_ I think to myself. "Why don't you take that Jon and I'll have a bite from your plate" I smile at him.

The rest of the dinner is not very eventful. Magnus complimented my upgrade in fashion sense and Jace and Izzy were playing catch up. I talked to Alec about Game Of Thrones and a dystopian novel he's been reading recently. I got up and excused myself to the restroom. When I came back I saw Jace stand up and pull my chair for me to sit in. For a moment, I thought he's gonna pull my chair back and let me fall and humiliate myself, but to my surprise he smiled at me and sat back down in his seat. Almost immediately Jon takes my napkin and folded it properly on my lap. _What the hell is happening?_

After dinner, Magnus invites us all to his Halloween Part next week Saturday. There was a very unpleasant screeching sound from Izzy which showed that she is very excited now. Which implies that I am going to have to undergo torturous shopping and makeover attempts with her this week. Alec, Magnus and Izzy decide to leave, leaving Jon, Jace and I behind. _AWKWARD._ "So will either of you explain what's going on between you two?" I say motioning between both of them. They both simply shrug and say at the same time "I don't know what you're talking about." I roll my eyes at them "fine, if you're both so insistent to act like kids." I get up and begin to leave. I hear both of them scramble and hurriedly follow after me. While Jonathon unlocks his car, Jace holds open the car door for me. I see Jace smirk at Jon from the corner of my eyes. I really do not understand boys and testosterone.

-* NEXT DAY *-

As I sat ate my breakfast while talking to mom on the phone, I heard my doorbell ring. _I forgot I had a doorbell._ I open the door to reveal Jace in his office attire, handsome as always, holding a bunch of orchids. I'll be lying if this isn't the best way to start a day. Hot guy, favourite bunch of flowers, bacon and eggs. Perfect. "So what brings you here to my little abode in the morning?" I ask accepting the flowers and smiling. "I was just going to offer you a ride to the office today" he says leaning against the doorframe. I raise my eyebrow(s) at him since I can't raise a single one. Ugh. He smirks at me, shrugs nonchalantly and says "co workers, healthy relationship, good office environment and as many excuses you want..." I shake my head lightly and chuckle. I text Robert to not pick me up today. Right when we were about to leave, Jonathon appears in my doorway "Hey Clary..." the rest of his sentence was swallowed by a uncomfortable tension in the room when he noticed Jace beside me. Both of them immediately engaged themselves in a competitive death glare contest. I roll my eyes at them. _Great, its high school all over again._

I storm out my apartment, leaving them behind and walk towards the metro. I haven't been to the metro since college, I probably even forgot the station routes. I text Robert to pick me up at the metro station near my office when I hear both Jon and Jace honking beside me. I ignore their calls and keep walking. They both park their cars and run after me. I turn to face them, they're both rambling apologies and what not. "Shut up, both of you. You can only talk to me when you start acting mature." I say and continue to walk downtown.

-* Office *-

The moment I exited the elevator and entered my floor, a beaming Jonathon wished me Good Morning and handed me a file and started listing my schedule for today. I stop him "Izzy is my PA Jon, not you. You are Jace's PA." I say pointing towards Jace who's sitting in his chair on _Our_ desk, not mine anymore. I see Sofia from the HR department leaning against the desk, throwing her head back to laugh at something Jace said. _I bet its not even that funny._ I storm into my office and in my best impersonation of a 'mom' voice I say "Sofia? What are you doing here?" I glare at her. "Oh I was just getting to know the new employees better, you know, make them feel comfortable and all" she says waving her hand in the air and smiling at Jace sweetly. Too sweetly in my opinion. "Well you can get to know every single employee in this office and the headquarters as long as it does not involve you or anyone except Jace, Jon and Izzy entering my office room without my permission." I shoot her another glare. "nobody, I repeat, Nobody at all is allowed in my office room until and unless you are called for by me and no one else. Are we clear?" I ask enunciating each word properly and emphasising on 'nobody' and immediately returning her overly sweet smile right back at her. She nods and hurriedly exits my room. Jace smirks at me and Jon was about to say something when I interrupt "Send Izzy in immediately".

The rest of the office day passes by monotonously with just the exception of both Jace and Jonathon competing for what I suppose is 'America's next best gentleman'. I sigh and put my head in my palms clearly feeling tired. _It is going to be one hell of a long week._

 **A/N: I bet you weren't expecting Jonny boy to show up at her doorstep in the starting of this chapter. Mwahahahaha. xD**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. So now we know that Jace and Jon are basically trying to win over Clary, even though she stays completely oblivious. She just thinks that its boys being boys and immature. The story hence will be focussed on Clary, Jon and Jace and also a confusing storm of her feelings** **towards both of them. ;)**

 **Next chapter is going to be Magnus's Halloween party, which means, drinks, games, craziness and hot guys. *wink* But before that I'll be posting a chapter in Jonathon's POV to get a little insight in his mind and his feelings/views on Jace and Clary. What do you think? **wiggles eyebrows****

 **Next chapter 8** **th** **April, and no more surprises. I really need to study. Sigh.**

 **You'll just have to follow my story to keep yourself tuned and updated with their lives. So drop a review in the box below about what you think of my story and the characters.**

 **I am open to all ideas and suggestions for the story.**

 **Have a great day you guys!**

 **Love always**

 **~Sofia**


	6. Extra Chapter- Jon POV

**A/N: Hey guys! I am back for good. Firstly, you guys and your lovely reviews! I cannot stop myself from grinning like an idiot. You make my day! Thanks so much.**

 **So this is a little chapter on Jonathon's POV. It will help us know him better and add flavour to his character since he's very OOC. I hope you like it.**

 **Also this chapter takes place right before the dinner. So it's basically Jon thinking about Clary and Jace and their fight in the office and that he wanted to ask her out tonight. So you will find out what conversation took place between Jace and Jon while Clary had fallen asleep in her office room. Also this chapter has a lot of flashback scenes.**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: I do not own the characters.**

 **-* Extra Chapter *-**

(Jonathon POV)

I groan in frustration as I lie in bed thinking about the turn of events.

I had woken up early today, work day. I got a new job at Shadow INC for another CTO that joined the company. I would usually be nervous for my first day at work but now I am so used to the first days that I don't even know what first day feels like. I roll off my bed and take a shower. The hot water running down my sore back. _I should change my mattress soon._ As I scrub myself clean with soap, my thoughts involuntarily flow to Clary. I think about how I might get to see Clary everyday at the office, that is only if she doesn't work at the headquarters. I really hope she doesn't. I quickly get dressed, grab some toast and coffee and drive to the office.

Suddenly, I start feeling nervous as I enter the office. I wait for the elevator and shuffle my legs trying to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach. You know when you're 14 and you want to ask out that beautiful girl in your English class you've been staring at for the past 4 months, you have an uncomfortable feeling at the pit of your stomach. I hear girls call them butterflies, but I don't understand how butterflies make you feel like this. So you wait outside your class one day as the kids are filing out and you feel so nervous that your heart thumps wildly in your chest, threatening to burst out any moment. You keep on staring down at your shoes and shuffling your feet as you silently hyperventilate. That's exactly how I feel right now. I hear the ding of the elevator and as I walk forward I feel something small collide with my chest. I recognise those fiery red curls. "Clary?!" I exclaimed with nervousness or excitement I'm not sure. She looks beautiful as usual. Her bright green eyes standing out against her pale skin. Red tamed hair, cascading down in waves to her waist. She's so petite and I feel the familiar urge to wrap my arms around her and inhale her scent. I remember the first time I saw her. I was washing the dishes in the kitchen when I saw a girl with red hair done up in a tight bun trying to carry a box inside the apartment next door. The box seemed bigger than her entire body, I chuckled and made a note to myself to get to know her. That evening as I returned from the dog beach with Oreo, I knocked on her door. A gorgeous red haired girl with the most enchanting green eyes opened the door. She, like many other, obviously was entranced by my looks. She did not notice my stare on her until I composed myself and introduced myself as her neighbour, flashing her my charming smile that made girls swoon. She blushed a red colour very similar to that of her hair and I smirked at the thought of how I affected her. Then I noticed her sudden change in attitude. She stood up straighter and in a highly professional voice she introduced herself. She looked completely normal and did not seem affected by me anymore. _Clarissa_ I thought, a beautiful name. But I had to not let my thoughts wander, I had a girlfriend for 4 years and I loved her. Rebecca, she was my college sweetheart.

Clary snaps me back to attention, as we have our usual dose of playful arguments, she backs into the elevator and shuts the door before I could react. I run up the emergency staircase up to the 5th floor that I knew was her office floor and burst out the door to see her shout in surprise. She probably did not expect me to run that fast. I was an ace athlete in high school. I smirk at her and chase her down the corridor to grab her waist and start tickling her sides. Oh I love the sound of her laugh. I have decided that it is now my favourite sound in the world. Then I hear a loud cough behind us. I turn my head to see a guy of my age dressed in office clothes fuming at the sight of me holding Clary. _Is he the guy I'll be working for?_ I already don't like him. He's handsome. I am confident enough about myself to admit that. He's handsome but very different to me. While he's all golden, golden hair, golden eyes that look almost black with the anger but the golden skin was a total giveaway. He looks like the sun whereas I look like the moon with my platinum blonde hair and black eyes. He barely acknowledged my presence. He yells at Clary, rather bitterly. It makes me angry but I saw the anger rising in Clary _Oh Shit, this is going to turn out bad._ I quickly interrupt "I'm sorry man, it's my fault. I shouldn't have behaved unprofessional in the office." I say stepping forward stretching my hand with an open palm as a sign of submission. He loses his shit. He starts to legit scream at Clary, it makes me really angry. How can anybody get angry at Clary? She's beautiful and sweet, innocent and kind. Her smile can brighten up the dullest of days and her laugh can make you forget all about your worries. She's smart and affectionate and... _Get yourself together Jon, this is no place nor time to think about Clary._ I knew I needed to be Switzerland in this case. Jace mentions something about me being her boyfriend. _Damn those butterflies and my stomach._ I immediately retort "What? Boyfriend? No sir, you are..." Clary cuts me off. "Unprofessional?! Funny coming that from you Wayland. Also you don't get to tell me anything or reprimand me like my 5th grade teacher. I am the boss here and you are my employee. So hence I get to decide who comes in and who goes out. I decide everything in this company and in my office and YOU DO NOT GET ANY SAY IN THAT ESPECIALLY REGARDING MY ISSUES!" She practically screams, you can see smoke coming out of her cute little pink ears. She's furious and yet that turns me on _. It's hot._ Clary stormed inside her office slamming the door shut behind her on Jace's face. I see an emotion flicker in his eyes. Hurt? He looks down at his shoes, then at me and shoves past me towards the cafeteria. I stand there undecidedly. Should I go after Clary or Jace? I decide to give Clary some time on her own to cool off; I don't want her to be taking off her anger on me. I go after Jace as I don't want to lose the first decent job I landed after 2 years of unsuccessful freelancing. I see Jace pacing around one of those secluded corners that couples use as a make out spot, his head in his palms muttering incoherent words and shaking his head at himself. I clear my throat loudly. He didn't seem to hear me, so I approach silently and place a hand on his shoulder to stop his pacing. I immediately drop my hand and put my hands in my pockets leaning back on the heels of my shoes. _This is awkward._ "What do you want?" He spat at me. "look I don't know what's got you so riled up, but I just want to apologise." I say waiting for a reaction. When I get none I continue "It wasn't really her fault, I was the one acting unprofessional and I shouldn't have created a scene in the office." I say expecting a reaction this time. He doesn't say anything just stares at me as if he's trying to solve a question written on my face. "I apologised already, okay? Its not really a big deal. Get over it. But I think you should apologise to Clary right now. You have really upset her" I say. "Are you guys engaged? Do you guys live together? Do you even love her? Is this serious or just a fling?" He suddenly starts to bombard me with questions. "Woah woah, hold up man. We are just friends." I say backing away a few steps from him. His eyes widen. "I am her neighbour and your new PA Jonathon Morgenstern." I say extending my hand for him. "But you love her." He says surprising me. "what?!" My eyes bulge out at his statement. "You love her, I saw you way you look at her. It's all over your face." He replies casually. "And she likes you back" he adds sighing and sitting down on the floor with his back to the wall. He looks defeated. I immediately feel sympathetic. Well, slightly sympathetic. I knew that look all too well. He likes her just as much. I sigh and sit down beside him, bringing my knees to my chest, leaning my head on the wall behind me. "You like her." I simply state. He laughs without humour. "Just a little crush maybe but she hates me. There's no point. And she likes somebody else who is clearly in love with her." I shake my head "No, she doesn't hate." I say. "Does it matter?" He closes his eyes and drops his head back on the wall. I ignore his question "Clary can never hate anybody. Clary doesn't have hate in her heart. She's filled with so much love and care that she can never see the ugly side. She might get angry, but she'll come around. Even better if you apologize and behave." I say in a dreamy state thinking about the time when I almost ruined whatever little bit of friendship I had with Clary at that time.

**flashback** (almost a year back)

It had been almost 3 months after my breakup and I was getting over Rebecca whom I had caught having sex with another guy in her car in my garage. I lazily walked into Clary's apartment, tired and bored out of my mind. This is around the time when I started developing feelings for Clary. When I entered the room I saw her laughing with a brunette, a very, very hot brunette. Damn. Clary looked up and said "Oh hey Jon! Meet my friend Ashly. She's here for 2 weeks." I smile at the brunette named Ashly. "Ash, this is my neighbour and the guy I was talking about." Clary says, adding the last part in a whisper, coughing that I wouldn't have heard it if I wouldn't have been a keen listener. I smile my very charming smile at Ashly and wink as I go to sit beside her grabbing a beer bottle. She starts flirting with me. I mean the girl was basically jumping on me. I start to flirt back and the rest of the night is pretty unclear to me. Next morning I had woken up in my bed in a very naked state with a very naked girl with soft brown hair. I facepalm myself and fall back on bed. I realised that I just slept with my crush's best friend. Not the smartest move. Clary was upset with me, but I promised her it's a one night stand. I am not going to plunge into further details but let's just say that the 'one- night stand' turned out to be a four month relationship. I did not like Ashly, but she was nice and I couldn't break her heart. Clary was furious angry with me, not because I lost her her best friend but because I broke the promise. And to Clary trust equals love and she holds it in a very high priority.

Jace snaps me back into reality. "Hm?" I ask, clearly a little dazed. He looks at me and says "I said that you haven't seen the way she acts around me, as if my mere presence burns her." He says with sadness in his eyes. "You have known her for a day Jace, I have known her for 2 years. Clary is difficult, I know. You need to start out slow with her, be friends, get her to trust you, make her smile, get to know her. You can't win over Clary in a day or two. She needs to be carefully handled. " I say with a dreamy edge to my voice. "Why are you telling me all this?" He asks narrowing his eyes at me. _Why I telling him all this?_ I scold myself lightly. I shrug at him "I don't know, probably because I know how you feel and us men gotta look after each other." I say not looking at him. "Plus now you know I lo... have feelings for her." I say shifting uncomfortably "so you won't try to win her over." He looks at me, his eyes boring into mine and then smirked "I make no promises, plus she's feisty, I like feisty in bed" He says winking at me to walk away leaving me to stare dumbfounded at his retreating figure. I felt the anger returning, _I do not like him._ I officially named him Darth Sidious in my head.

Later in the day just as I was closing the files and clearing my desk signalling the end of the day, I saw Jace walking Clary to her car. She was smiling, her smile made me smile as I watch them exchange their goodbyes. _SHE WAS SMILING... AT HIM!_ I THOUGHT SHE WAS UPSET WITH HIM? Ah, the gears clicked in my mind. So that's the game he's playing at, I think as he looked up at my window and smirked. He took out his phone and smirked back at me again, making a full show of him texting Clary. _Oh he's so on._ This is it, I'm gonna ask Clary out tonight.

 **A/N: So you know the rest of the story and now you know what happened between Jace and Jonathon. I hope my story is clicking into your brain by now. xD**

 **So guys please review this chapter. You have no idea how difficult it was to write Jon's POV. I had to change the way I think and I had to take care of little things that gives away his character. You have no idea how long it took me to write this chapter. I mean, I had the entire story drafted in my head before I could get through 2 paragraphs of this chapter. And the amount of time I rewrote this chapter, phew. Finally satisfied... sigh. Please review and let me know what you think. Help me improve my writing guys!**

 **Anyway, I'll upload the next chapter in a few hours, it's almost done. Also just so you know, this story will have 30 chapters.**

 **Don't forget to review, follow and favourite my story to stay tuned.**

 **Have a great day you guys!**

 **Love always**

 **~Sofia**


	7. Chapter 5: Halloween, drinks and games

**A/N: Yay so this chapter *smirk*, it's just simply fun really, nothing much. Anyway, let's continue so that I can finish my next chapter and update for you guys as that chapter is so far my favourite chapter. *smirk even more* xD**

 **Btw, important Author's note at the end, don't miss.**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: I do not own TMI or Clary or Jace or Jonathon even though I wish I did. ;-;**

 **Chapter 5:**

(Clary POV)

The rest of the week went by with Jace and Jonathon opening doors for me, buying me coffee and flowers everyday. You will be surprised by how much money I saved by not buying my own coffee. My apartment is now cluttered with flowers and I had to use all my water bottles, glasses and vessels as vases for the bouquets. I officially don't have a glass to drink water. My apartment smells like plants and will soon become a bee haven with the rate Jace and Jon are sending me flowers 4 times in a day, sometimes even more. It is rather comically to watch two huge men with their childish antics. Once I accidentally dropped my pencil and both of them rushed forward to pick up the pencil. And gods forbid if both of them grab the pencil at the same time. I could get on my car, go to the supermarket, buy another pencil and come back to see both of them still fighting over the same pencil. It really is hilarious to watch them act like 5th graders. I also highly suspect that Jonathon stands right outside my room with his ears pressed against my door to hear the slightest movement and rush in at the slightest noise. It was very annoying initially but now I just use the situation to my advantage.

The week also consisted of Izzy dragging me through every single shop in LA to find the 'perfect' Halloween costume. At night she would facetime me yapping about characters, make-up/ hairstyle ideas. So basically, an exhausting, torturous week. But Saturday is here, and now I'm getting ready at Izzy's place for Magnus's party. Iz got me a cat woman outfit that has the shortest of the impossibly short skirts with black fishnet tights and knee length boots with 7 inch heels. The costume also came with a whip that is coiled around my wrist and a head band with cat ears. The outfit would have been cute if Izzy would not have done the makeup and hair. Glittery black eyeshow, winged eyeliner and fake eyelashes. Some blush and concealer to hide my freckles and hot red lipstick. She knotted my hair on the top of my head into a tight bun with some loose short hair hanging below my neck and a few stray curls to frame my face. Iz gave me a choker that goes with my outfit. I look at myself in the mirror and _Damn_ , I look sexy, like can't-keep-my-hands-off-of-you sexy. Izzy walks into the room "I know you look very sexy and you want to fall at my feet and kiss my hand to thank me for my magic" she says wiggling her fingers in the air "But we have to leave, so stop ogling yourself in the mirror." She says with a hand on her hip. "What the hell are you wearing?" I say inspecting her... dress? A white strapless dress that hugs her curves perfectly and barely came past her butt. She had no tights on and 8 inch stilettos! Her hair was curled and it flowed down to her hips. Despite the barely there dress, she managed to pull off looking beautiful and not slutty at all. That girl's got some magic. "I knew this dress is too long" She says half turning to check the length of her 'dress' or what I would call a napkin. "Long?! Jesus Iz, that looks like a table cloth draped around your body." Just as she was about to retort, music blared through my phone. _Jace._ The caller ID showed. "Hey we're just about to leave." I say smiling into the phone. "okay cool, do you guys need a lift?" he asks. "No, we'll meet you at Magnus's place." I say. "See you soon." Call ended.

Izzy stops the car in front of a huge glass mansion. You could see a raging party going on inside, and I could hear the music from my car. Magnus is loud. We enter the house and were greeted by Chairman meow. Izzy bends to pick up the cat and stroke his ears as Magnus appeared in front of us looking just as glittery and pink as ever. "Is that a leotard Magnus?!" I exclaim. "Yes my darling, tonight I'm gonna be doing some ballet." He says spinning around on his toes. "Though I must say Izzy has done a wonderful job on you, I bet your lover boys won't be able to keep their hands off you." He winks at me suggestively. I furrowed my brows. I don't really understand what he's talking about, but then that's Magnus. Just then I see Jace from the corner of my eye, standing a few feet away from me and sipping on his beer. He eyes me, not very subtly, from my head to toe and back up, lingering for longer than required on my skirt. I feel heat rising from my neck to my face. Just as I was about to walk towards Jace who was dressed in jeans and a simple white shirt that stuck to his body giving me a perfectly fair idea of the 'greek god like body' underneath that shirt. Tight muscles, chiselled chest and ... 8 packs?! _Damn I would take that piece of meat for dinner tonight, or preferably every night._ I think to myself biting my lip. _WHAT?!_ I internally scream at my stupid hormones. Just then a Jedi, Luke I guess? Appears in front of me carrying a green light saber. "Clary! Damn that outfit." Luke says in a very familiar voice and grins. "Jon?" I ask. "Nope, tonight I am Luke Skywalker." He says doing a stupid stunt with his light saber. I laugh at his enthusiasm. Suddenly I felt a certain welcoming warmth being radiated towards my side. I stiffen as Jace hums seductively next to my ear "I love your dress tonight Fray. Although I personally think it'd look better on the bedroom floor." He says with his smirk in place and walking away casually. I feel myself flush but then Izzy started dragging me towards the bar. She introduced me to one of her latest boy toy Simon Lewis, he works in our IT department. Messy brown hair, soft brown eyes, geeky specs, cute and totally not Izzy's type. She insists on him being a casual fling but I know that she really likes him. I mostly talk to him throughout the party. I am not good at socialising, drinking and dancing. Jon comes to join in on our conversation. "I didn't think you were gay." Simon says pushing his glasses up. I spit out my beer and burst out laughing. "What?! I... I am NOT gay!" Jon splutters. "Then why are you dressed as Luke Skywalker?" Simon asks looking genuinely concerned. "Dude, you don't make sense. How is Luke Skywalker and being gay in any way related?" Jon asks. Simon raises his eyebrow. "Luke Skywalker is gay, and most gay men dress up as Luke to find other gay men in parties and social gatherings." Jon was taken aback. "No, Yoda is gay." Jon states. They both start arguing and I laugh, basically rolling on the floor, clutching my stomach as Simon starts to explain the theory behind Luke being gay. _My tummy hurts from the laughing._ Who would have thought that a boy like Jonathon, who was probably the hottest guy in high school (you know the "cool" jocks) is a Star Wars fanatic. Jace walks over to us, arms crossed across his chest. "What's so funny?" He asks. "Jonathon is gay." I simply state going back to laughing again. Jace smirks "I should have known at the way you kept staring at my ass all week long." Jon looks horrified. "Sorry man, you aren't my type." Jace says with an apologetic grin, patting his shoulders. "And what exactly is your type?" I ask, suddenly curious. "oh, red head, feisty and short." He says "someone I already have an eye for." He adds with a suggestive wink. My face burns and I glance down unable to meet his eyes. I try to control my face, failing miserable. But determined not to give Jace the smug satisfaction of him affecting me, I stomp towards the bar and order whiskey shots. Without much thought, I down 4 shots until Magnus pulls me away "Woah woah there Clare-bear, you might wanna take it slow there." He says. I pout as the alcohol starts hitting me. I stumble and giggle. I look up and scream "AAAAAHH! I FOUND MY PPPINK UNICORN! I LOVE YOU UNICORN! YOU'RE THE BEST AND YOU"RE ALWAYS SO NICE" The unicorn replied "Clary honey, let's take you to the room. You should sleep." I gasp "THE UNICORN CAN TALK. I STILL LOVE YOU MY FLUFFY SPARKLY TALKING UNICORN." I hug my unicorn. I see a golden angel coming towards me. My eyes widen and I smile at him and stumble towards him, tripping. He catches me before I hit the moving floor. I giggle louder. "You're my guardian angel." I say and run my finger from his eyes to his lips. "You're so beautiful, I wish I could capture you on my canvas." I put my hands in his hair and sigh contently. "I always wanted to do that. You have the best hair. So soft and silky, it slips through my fingers. I love your golden hair, I love it so much I wish it'd be the first thing I see when I wake up and the last when I go to sleep. And your eyes are like flowing molten honey mixing with the black of your irises. I lose myself every time I look at you. Your little nose is the cutest thing ever." I giggle placing a soft kiss on his nose. I sigh glancing down at his lips tracing his shape with my finger. I move my fingers tracing his jawline. "Perfect" I sigh. "I would paint you all golden, you know? Golden, with less glitter of course" I giggle again "Ochre yellow, honey coloured and beautiful." I lean on his chest and inhale. I see a tall girl with raven black hair and blue eyes. She looks scaaaaary. I grab the angel's shirt and whisper in his ear "Why is that gorgeous lady staring at me? She looks mean." I say pouting. I hear the angel laugh, his laugh is so melodic, its music to my ears. "That mean gorgeous lady is your best friend Isabelle." I gasp. I HAVE A BEST FRIEND ? "Oh my god, you could be my sister and we could go shopping!" I feel excited. I hear everyone laughing. I turn frowning and my eyes fall on a boy with shiny white hair and black eyes. I blush and walk to him "You're so handsome." I tell him and hug his waist. The pink glittery unicorn screams "Guys! Let's play truth and dare!" "Hush sparkles, I'm trying to feel his abs." I say. I feel the handsome boy's chest vibrate. He lifts me and throws me over his shoulder laughing as I shout in surprise and joy. "I have a perfect view of your bum." I say and giggle. Suddenly the floor was dancing and I wanted to fall on it and close my eyes and go to sleep with the dancing floor, its rocking motion lulling me to sleep. I wave my hands around aimlessly in the air forming magical art leaving behind a trail of glitter. Wow. I am placed down on the floor and I protest "Umph, No! I want you to carry me, it was so fun!" I say pouting. "Clare bear we're gonna play a game, okay?" I squeal excited and clap my hand "Games are fun! Let's play." I sit cross-legged expectantly facing all these people with the exception of sparkly unicorn and the golden angel. The gorgeous mean lady coughs and puts a cushion on my lap. She smiles at me and says "It's a part of the game, honey." The unicorn says "okay! I'm gonna start." He rubs his hands together "Umm... okay Izzy, truth or dare?" The pretty lady, apparently called Izzy replied "huh, dare of course." "Okay, I want you to dance on Harlem Shake in nothing but your underwear." Another blue-eyed boy I hadn't noticed before screams" No! That's my sister Magnus! I am not going to sit and watch her dance naked." The angel spoke "Half-naked Alec, plus you can always turn around and close your eyes." He said in his angelic voice. Izzy stood up and started to take off her clothes, I stare wide eyed. _She's hot, I wish I had those curves._ "You're hot" I blurt out. Then she starts to shake her bum to a noise blaring from a magical object in sparkly unicorn's hand. _Sorcery._ Everybody is hooting and making weird noises. Then she puts her clothes back on. Izzy sat down "Jace, truth or dare?" She asks the golden angel. "What do you think?" Angel boy says smirking "Dare". "You have to strip dance for Jonathon until he has a hard on" Izzy says. Angel boy looks horrified. "No No, please don't cry angel boy, everything will be okay." I rush over to him and hold his head to my chest, stroking his hair gently. "Clary baby, Jace is fine, why don't you go back and sit down huh?" says Izzy. I nod at her "okay mom". I didn't pay attention at anything else really, I was too entranced by the dancing lights. They were all around us and moving in weird shapes. It looked beautiful like the Aurora even though I have never seen one. I flex my fingers wanting to capture this scene on my paper. Golden boy called my name, I frown. _He made the dancing lights go away._ I noticed he was shirtless, that left me staring openly at his perfect chest. Damn. "Clary? Truth or dare?" He asked. I was forced to look up. "Dare? I guess?" Everybody was saying Dare so I guessed I had to too. He smirked "I dare you to kiss me, not like peck-on-the-cheeks kiss, like make-out-session kiss." He says full on smirking. The handsome boy with white hair shouts "No way! That's not happening. That's molestation." He says vigorously shaking his head. I giggle, he's so cute. Then golden boy says "Yeah no, I take back the dare. Clary I dare you to prank call your mom and tell them that you're pregnant with Mr. Starkweather's child." He says. Everyone starts laughing. "Okay" I take out my phone and call mom. She picks up after the 5th ring. "Hey honey, is everything fine?" Her tone worried. "Yeah. Yeah mom, everything's fine." I say, my voice wavering. "You called me at 1:30 AM, honey what's wrong?" She asks, her tone genuinely concerned. I pretend to cry "Mom, I... I am pre... pregnant." I say stammering. There is silence at the other end. "Mom?" I ask unsure. I hear her take a deep breath "Okay, well who is the father?" She says enunciating each word clearly. "Umm... you know my boss, Mr. Starkweather?" I ask slowly. "OH MY GOODNESS CLARISSA! I THOUGHT WE RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS." She starts yelling but I burst into hysterics. I am laughing so hard "Is this a prank call Clary?" she asks but I'm still laughing and so is everybody along with me. I hang up. "That was great." Says Izzy clutching her stomach. "Jocelyn sounded like she was about to get a stroke." I am still laughing and laughing and then there is suddenly no sound and its dark and I feel like I'm falling, into a dream-induced state.

 **A/N: Hey guys, many of you guys might not like this chapter and you must be thinking that it's written in a weird way. Well, you see the story is written from Clary's POV, that means it is written in first person and only the things that are going on in Clary's mind. So if Clary doesn't know something, you guys don't either. Drunk Clary has weird thoughts and hence the weird writing. There might be some things you don't understand in the story like when Izzy placed that cushion in Clary's lap. It's because Clary doesn't know why and she wasn't noticing the people around her or paying attention to them.**

 **I have decided to write this chapter in somebody else's POV to clear up some confusion and write everything in detail that went around in the party and the things that Clary doesn't know. Well, only a few things. xD Now, I'll let you guys decide who's POV you want me to write. Please review this chapter for me and tell me who's POV you want. I'll write for the character with highest votes.**

 **I'm open to all ideas and suggestions for the story. I'll update the next chapter, which is my favourite chapter, by tomorrow.**

 **So don't forget to review, follow and favourite this story to stay tuned.**

 **Have a great day you guys!**

 **Love always**

 **~Sofia**


	8. Chapter 6: What just happened

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for the delay. I have a good reason I swear. Read A/N at the end of the story. Anyway, I am not going to waste time with the author's note. Let's start with this already.**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: I do not own the characters but I own the plot.**

 **Chapter 6:**

(Clary POV)

I'm eating Lasagne for breakfast. Isn't that weird? I scroll through my news feed when I feel a pair of eyes on me. I look up from my phone to find Jonathon, his tall frame shadowing me, his usual smirk in place with that confident attitude. I gasp, my eyes taking in his naked chest. He leans down until his face is like 4 inches away from me. I can feel his hot breath fanning my face. "Mind if I taste a little bit of your Lasagne? It looks very tempting." He whispers, his voice dropping even lower. I have a hard time swallowing and I have forgotten how to breathe. I'm not sure how but I think I managed a nod. He leans in closer and closer. _OhShitOhShitOhShitOhShit_. I gasp loudly when I feel his soft, soft and warm lips on mine. _What is happening?_ I stay frozen, my brain is dead and my nerves have stopped functioning and well I think I might just die out of giddiness and excitement. Jon expertly moves his lips against mine. I feel the dying urge to call Izzy and fangirl. His lips are gentle and they feel as if they're melting under my touch. He tastes like apple and... wine? Champagne. I lean into the kiss and my blood circulation came to life. I sigh automatically and put my arms around his neck, my hands running into his hair. They are soft and silky, his blonde locks slipping through my fingers. I apply more pressure and tilt my head to deepen the kiss. He lifts me up from my chair as I wrap my legs around his waist. He carries me to the bedroom without breaking contact. One hand on my waist and the other curled in my hair as he tilts my head some more and I tighten my grasp on his hair pulling myself closer. He sets me down gently on my bed as we break the kiss and his lips move placing kisses along my jaw and my neck. I moan at the feel of his lips and his fingers teasing the hem of my shirt, slightly brushing the exposed strip of skin. He breaks apart to climb over, fitting between my legs, supporting his weight on his elbows beside me. I grab his shoulders and pull him on me, kissing him fiercer than before. I felt his hard-on on my thigh. He lifts my shirt and kisses my belly button, drawing circular patterns with his tongue. I lift my shirt above my head and wriggle free out of my jeans "Eager much, Fray?" He says smirking. "Oh just shut up and kiss me." I say pulling him back on me. We kiss for what may be seconds or minutes or hours, I'm not sure. My hands travel south and I unbuckle his belt and work on pulling his trousers down, while he places open mouthed kisses on my breasts. I arch my back as his hand unclasps my bra and flings it to some unknown corner of my room. His fingers slip underneath my panties and he bends my knee to place kisses from my knees to the inner thighs. I feel a tightening coil in my lower stomach and my core throbs from wanting pressure. He starts to rub my clit sensually, I moan louder and arch my back, my hands digging into his hair, asking for more pressure. " Jace please, please don't tease" I beg, urging him to put more pressure. He takes off my thong and buries his head between my legs, flicking his tongue along my clit. I moan his name louder "Oh fuck Clary! You're so wet, for me." He says digging his tongue deeper. I let out a scream of pleasure at the sensation. He moves out of me without breaking eye contact and I groan at the loss of his touch. He immediately takes off his boxers and places himself near my entrance. I feel his tip teasing my slit. He leans down to kiss my lips with a bruising force, his hands on my hips holding me in place. He enters me slowly, without breaking the kiss. One of his hand travels up and firmly squeezes my breast. I am not sure if I should concentrate on his kiss or his hand fondling my breast or... _HOLY SHIT, HE'S HUGE._ I gasp once he's fully inside me. He stops, letting me get used to his massive size inside me. I arch my back and moan as my hips start to thrust forward. He begins to move slowly inside me. I drag my nails down his back as he moans my name. "Jace if you move at this rate, I'll never cum in another 50 years." I say clawing his back and thrusting my hips. He chuckles lightly and kisses me as he increases his pace. "Ah! Jace faster, faster!" I scream. He starts to thrust roughly inside me, his gentleness disappearing. He grunts and moans my name as his fingers pinch my nipples and play with my breasts. He leans down and takes one of my breasts into his mouth, sucking on it while the other hand fondles my other breast, squeezing them hard. He continues this switching as I reach my climax. "Oh fuck! Jace, I am so close." I scream gripping his shoulders, my nails digging into his skin, tearing the flesh as he increases the speed of his thrusts. "cum for me baby, don't hold it back." He whispers into my ear nipping at my earlobe as I release myself on his cock. He thrusts harder one more time as he screams my name spilling his cum deep inside me. Jace collapses above me, both of our breathing heavy. He buries his face in my hair as he places one last kiss on my neck.

Suddenly a loud screeching noise fills the room and I shoot up on my bed gasping for air. I turn to look at the alarm clock at my nightstand _5:30 AM._ As I reach out to switch off my alarm, I find my right hand buried under my panties. I pull my fingers out to see them covered in fluid. _What just happened?_

 **A/N: Okay guys, I am sorry for not keeping my promise. I was out of station and my mom refused to let me carry my laptop and I hate typing on my ipad. So yeah. Anyway, I will update regularly now that I am back home.**

 **Anyway, so... yes that was a dream. Ahahahahahahahaha. xD**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter as this is my first lemon ever. I hope I didn't disappoint you. Also this lemon is not very detailed as it's just a dream and I want the actual thing to be even better. I know this chapter is rushed and please excuse me for any grammatical errors or anything as I did not have time to re read it. I just wanted to update for you guys asap.**

 **I'll update the next chapter tomorrow. I am open to all ideas and suggestions for the story.** **Drop a review in the box below about what you think of my story.**

 **Review, follow and favourite my story to stay tuned.**

 **Have a great day you guys!**

 **Love always**

 **~Sofia**


	9. Chapter 7: The malfunctioning

**A/N: The biggest hug and lots of kisses to my favourite RumpelstiltskinWantsMySanity. This amazing girl edited my story even when her final exams were going on and she took out time off her extremely busy schedule for me and my story. I love you and thank you so much mate. :D**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: Cassandra Clare owns the mortal instruments**.

 **Chapter 7:**

 _(Clary POV)_

I trip over the plain surface. Yes, you heard me right. I tripped over the smooth tiled surface, even while wearing the most comfortable pair of converse.

My mind is lost in thought, or I'd rather say in a specific weird dream that has been itching the back of my mind.

I push open the set of double glass doors of the office building has, anticipating the next few minutes, when I'll be walking into my office - and _you know why_.

I'll walk out of the elevator on the 5th floor and face two incredibly hot men about whom I just had a wet dream.

Yeah, a wet a dream with two men. And no, not a threesome.

I start out with Jon and end with Jace. _Like What?!_ So now they're suddenly the same person? Why was Jace even there in the first place? I don't like Jace in a romantic manner, I like _Jonathon_. What I don't understand is how did the dream transpired from Jon to Jace?. And why? I really do _not_ understand human anatomy and its processes. Ugh.

My mind seems unable to stop freaking out. I was so disturbed with that dream that I did not bother to look presentable today. Not even a simple layer of lip gloss. Now my lips look like literal dry prunes. And then I'm wearing a plain, navy blue, full sleeved shirt, my favourite pair of jeans and converse. I did not even comb my hair, just tied it in a bun.

 _Izzy is so not gonna be happy with me today._

I also missed out on coffee. No, It is not funny. I MISSED OUT ON MY MORNING CUP OF COFFEE! I suffer from severe caffeine addiction and am known as the little red head who drinks 6 cups of coffee _at least_ every day. Great, now I'm just plain annoyed.

I exit the elevator with a scowl on my face, all awkward feelings gone. Izzy starts to read out my schedule for today and blah blah blah, my attention is evaporating with each step as my annoyance is getting replaced with anger, inexplicable, uncontrollable, raging anger. "Mornin' Sunshine!" I hear Jace wish me, holding the door open and I blush as the memory of my dream resurfaces.

 _I can still feel those silky golden strands of hair on my fingers,_ and my fingers are now tingling with the sensation. Wait, WHAT?! Where did all that anger I had seconds ago go? I try and muster back some annoyance and sit down on my desk, pretending to busy myself with work. My thoughts go to Jon. It's rather strange that I didn't see Jon holding the door open for me. He usually never misses the opportunity to be perfect and chime in with his smile and chirpy voice. I walk out of my room, clearly surprised to find his desk empty.

"Hey Iz? Did Jon not come in today?" I ask her.

"He did. He's in the 2nd floor, preparing the documents for the presentation due day after tomorrow." She says as she bends to retrieve some files from the bottom drawer.

Presentation? What presentation? I couldn't understand what was she talking about.

Then reality hit me. HOLY SHIT, THE PRESENTATION!I have been so caught up in the storm of my confusing feelings that I had forgotten about my job. Wonderful, Clarissa. A-star.

I am supposed to be a workaholic, I never forget work! Wow, things are really talking a 180 turn for me. So Shadow INC and Hunters INC have decided to launch their new platform-based application under the name of SHADOWHUNTERS. Jace and I were supposed to present the idea of the user-defined app in a non-technical way in front of the entire committee and help the marketing department with the face of our product. And I haven't even checked out the files sent.

 _I am so screwed._

I rush back into the room and ask Jace if he has all the files ready. "I covered the marketing section, IT is so not my thing." He replies.

Okay, I can totally cover the IT part in two days. I excel in technical matters, they're my strong points. So no freaking out needed.

Yay.

"Clary!" Someone knocks on my face. I scrunch up my nose in displeasure and look up to see a beaming Jonathon.

Ugh, sometimes the positivity radiating off him scorches my soul. Especially in the morning! How can someone wake up at 6AM and be that happy without coffee first?!

This gorgeous man is beyond me.

I shake my head lightly at him, focusing on my computer screen as I am going through all the details of our new product.

"Oh come on! You need to eat. Robert told me that you did not have breakfast today." Jon says, slipping my glasses off my nose and setting them down. I gasp.

"I can't believe Robert ratted me out!" I say picking up my phone to text him some curses. Jon rolls his eyes at me.

"It's past lunchtime and you seriously need to eat, come on! I am taking you out for lunch." He says pulling my chair out of my desk. I get up huffing under my breath and walk out.

"Taki's?" I ask turning to face him. He smiles at me and gently takes my hand in his arm. I blush and just as we walked out of the room, catching Jace looking at us with an unidentified expression in his eyes. I frown, unable to decipher what that was.

~(line break)~

As Jon and I are stuffing our mouths with the best goddamned plate of noodles ever, he still can't wrap his head around the fact that Draco Malfoy is a nice character. "No Jon, You're not seeing behind the facade." I explain "There's so much to his character. He's not the boy he's shown to be. He's scared and alone and he is what he is because of his father. He never had an option out. He's just a miserable little boy trying to prove himself to his parents." I say digging into the noodles once again.

Jon shakes his head "I don't know, he's still a douche. And I think you have a soft spot for him because he's hot."

I sigh. "Jon you gotta look past things you know? You need to see the big picture, look into that person's eyes and read..." I continue saying in a dreamy expression when I'm abruptly cut off by Jon. "Goouwimetonite," he says with noodles hanging off his lips. The sight was quite adorable actually.

I pause, slightly dumbfounded. "What?"

"Go out with me tonight?" Jon says, swallowing down his noodles. "I mean as a date... a dinner with me. Tonight? Or anytime you'd like. I mean would you like to date me? Like as in a date and dinner and..." He's rambling. He's cute af when he's nervous.

I begin to laugh. "Yes Jon, yes I will go out with you, tonight, for dinner as a date, and I would love to date you," I say smiling at him like an idiot. But my grin is nothing compared to his.

He smiles all the way back to the office like a kid. He even surprises me by pecking my cheeks just as I walk inside my room. I blush furiously and suddenly I think about how good Jace's lips felt against my skin. _Wait What?!_ Where did Jace come in from all that? I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I strut into the room avoiding his eye, though I can feel them on me like beams of fire.

~(Line Break)~

Two minutes... Five minutes... Ten minutes... Twenty-five minutes... I can still feel his eyes burning me as I try to focus on my work and get off early to dress up for my date tonight. "Would you please stop that? I am feeling very uncomfortable," I say, shifting in my chair and still not meeting his gaze. He clears his throat loudly and walks out of the room. I drop my shoulders and exhale. _Another long day at work_.

~(Line Break)~

A navy blue dress with a plunging neckline, but not too deep, a modest neckline and a clinging skirt that stops just above my knee. I opt for three inch heels, not too much but not too less either. I tie my hair up with a few loose tendrils and minimum makeup, dark red lipstick and kohl to frame my eyes.

I'm too tired to dress up perfectly and a certain golden blonde has refused to leave my thoughts alone.

I sit down on my vanity's chair after what feels like years and close my eyes.

I don't really think about what Jon really said. He asked me out. Ohmygod, Jonathon Morgenstern asked me out. I should be freaking ecstatic, my inner fangirl should have been hyperventilating and squealing and jumping and I should have called Izzy to gossip. But I did nothing. I handled it calmly.

Clarissa Fray does not do "Calm". Something is seriously wrong with me. First the work thing and now this, and don't forget Jace. All throughout the day I couldn't help but think about the dream, how good his hands felt on me and the pressure of his body on me, his lips and that tantalizing sensation... I feel a shiver go down my spine and heat spread in my abdomen. I honestly wonder how good must he feel in real if he was that good in a dream.

 _No. Clary! Get yourself together._

My brain is malfunctioning today. Knocks on my door bring me back to life and shook me out of my utter stupidity.

~ (line break)~

The date is fine. It's just fine. I don't feel anything, just tired. I have an uneasy feeling in my stomach like I want to throw up.

Throughout the entire date, I am constantly zoning out. I don't feel like talking. I just want to eat my fill and drift off to sleep.

I feel bad for Jonathon because I see hurt in his eyes. It's not like I don't enjoy his company because I absolutely love his company... but my bones have turned liquid in exhaustion, and there isn't even an ounce of energy in me to participate in conversation or, even to feel enthusiastic.

This is so unlike me.

I should be over the moon about the date and I should be swooning over him, excited and texting Izzy under the table and babbling nonsense and embarrassing myself by doing something stupid or saying something even more stupid.

Tonight I just sit opposite him, eating food while I try my hardest to pay attention to what he is saying. I try to answer his questions but I just nod or hum and keep zoning out, my eyelids dropping every few minutes. I feel sympathy towards Jon because he seemed pretty excited and happy when he came to pick me up and my lack of enthusiasm probably deflated all his spirit. Deflated? No, it killed it. I hate myself for this and he probably hates me too. I am not myself.

Am I PMSing? Yeah, I am. That's it. There's no other explanation. I am totally PMSing and my low energy could be blamed on the lack of coffee today.

I sigh as the car takes a turn towards my apartment.

Jon opens the door for me to help me get out of the car and I mentally prepare myself to apologize to him. He walks me to my doorstep like the gentleman he already is; I smile weakly at him.

"Hey Jon, thanks for the dinner. The food was amazing," I say rubbing my tummy contently. He lets out an uncomfortable laugh

"At least the food was good if nothing else," he says. _Oh shit._

"Look, I _am_ really sorry about tonight, Jon. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I feel exhausted and my brain has become incapable of managing the daily functioning processes. I could barely keep my eyes open if not for the food," I say, trying to not fall asleep right on my doorstep.

"Yeah, it's honestly okay. It's actually my fault -"

"No," I interrupt defiantly, knowing my relentless tire has absolutely nothing to do with him. "It's not."

He smiles sadly. "I should have chosen a day off but my inner 14 year old could not wait," he says, grinning cheekily up at me "Work is obviously exhausting with the meeting you have in two days, so don't worry, I totally understand."

This man is perfect. I reach up and wrap my arms around him "God Jon, thanks so much. I honestly thought you would hate me after tonight," I say, my voice muffled by his shirt.

"Like anyone could ever hate you Clary," he mumbles.

I pull back, my arms dropping to my sides. "Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Jonathon," I say as my keys unlock my door.

Suddenly I feel long, warm hands at my temple, tucking a few loose strands of hair behind my ear. I turn.

"Goodnight," Jon says, leaning in and pressing his soft lips to mine slowly.

 **A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry for the late update. Next update, in the next after 16** **th** **may. And don't worry, Clace is coming up very soon. xD**

 **A big thanks to ReadingIsForNerds who helped me improve myself.**

 **Don't forget to review, follow and favourite my story to stay tuned.**

 **Have a great day you guys!**

 **Love always**

 **~Sofia**


	10. Chapter 8: Realisations

**A/N: so don't worry guys I did not forget my story. I won't. Now that school is over forever and it's summer. Yay.**

 **Thanks to RumpleStiltSkinWantsMySanity for putting up with me.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I am a piece of shit who owns nothing. Okay?**

 **Chapter8:**

 _(Clary POV)_

So my neighbour is really hot and I've had a crush on him for two years. Just imagine Ryan Reynolds with platinum blonde hair. Okay, so maybe that's not a good image. I've never been good with descriptions, but Jonathon is a fine physical specimen of rippling muscles and platinum hair that highlights his charcoal black eyes. He's just dreamy, period.

But it doesn't stop there; he's a gentleman and he will pick you up from your house on time and be good to your pets and charm your parents. The ideal, perfect boyfriend.

Despite me being an awful person all throughout the date, he dropped me home and forgave me. Then he kissed me! On my doorstep. Isn't that amazing?!

But since I'm stupid, I pulled back.

Yeah, you heard me right and yes, I do loathe myself currently.

Last night after the dinner, we were standing on my doorstep and I said "Goodnight Jonathon" just as I turned my key with a click. I was about to rotate the knob when suddenly I felt long, warm fingers tucking a few loose strands of hair behind my ear. I turned to face him, "Goodnight" Jon said before leaning in and pressing his soft lips to mine slowly.

For a moment neither of us moved, just testing. Then Jon started to slowly move his lips against mine. His kiss was slow and warm and soft but there was something lacking in it. Something not exciting enough.

I stood on my spot, my legs frozen and my hands apparently paralyzed. I could not move.

My door opened on its own and I stumbled inside my apartment, breaking our contact.

We both just stood there staring at each other awkwardly and then he left.

He just left without a word.

Oh god, that can't be a good sign, right? Whatever happens, I never want to lose Jon as my friend. He's an amazing friend. One of my best friend.

I sat down on the edge of my sofa, still reeling from shock and replayed the last few minutes in my mind. I then contemplated on the kiss.

The kiss was not explosive and neither did it ignite my nerves and leave me trembling like I had imagined many times before... it lacked the spark. It felt like a peck, a friendly peck and nothing more.

And today morning, when I walked out of the elevator and collided with Jon, he just gave me a weak smile, mumbled out an inaudible apology, and rushed out.

That is very unlike Jonathon.

Jon is not someone who mumbles; he's very vocal and expressive and confident and sometimes annoying. It's like when you've spent hours in the dark and then suddenly someone flashes a source of extremely bright light on your eyes, that source of light is Jonathon. He's cheerful and a very positive influence. It is because of him that I had started jogging every morning before office, but then soon my inner lazy monster overpowered my temporary rush of adrenaline and I ended up sleeping in and stuffing my face in ice cream while having a Star Wars marathon with Oreo.

So anyway, I am currently sitting on the floor trying to find a certain folder that had all the data statistics and is very important in the presentation tomorrow. I've been searching for it for the past four hours without luck and I'm internally freaking out because my boss is going to have my head if I show up at the meeting without that file.

Oh shit.

"What the hell are you doing on the floor?" Izzy asks, her purse in slung over her shoulder.

"I can't find the analysis folder Iz, I've searched every room in this floor and Matt is going to kill me and Hodge will skin me alive, for being an embarrassment to the company and to my country, so bad that I'll have to get an ugly haircut, change my identity and move to China," I say laying myself down on my back, arms and legs open wide while staring at the ceiling.

I never noticed the ceiling before. It is so boring, so plain and white. The air conditioning vents need serious cleaning. Is that a spider web I see at the corner?

I tilt my head to the side. "Where are you going?" I ask.

"I have a nine to five job and it's five thirty. I spent thirty minutes looking for you. I was gonna ask a ride back home but you lost the analysis folder and now I'm gonna have to stay back and help ya." She rolls her eyes at me and kneels to check one of the bottom drawers.

"It's useless, I checked everything. I'm a lost case." I sigh, looking back up at the spider web.

"Have you tried checking the storage room at the 7th floor? You know that is the closet of lost folders. And do you not have a soft copy of that? "

"Izzy do you really think I'm gonna be making soft copies of information not in my department? And no there are no soft copies and no, I'm stupid, so I did _not_ check the 7th floor yet," I say, with copious amounts of realization, getting up from the floor and dusting my back. "But you should go, you need not wait for me. I'll have Jace help me."

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying back." She shrugs as we both walk out.

"No, this might take time. After finding the folder I'll have to summarize and group by order all the charts, so you should go," I say while texting Jace to meet me in the storage room.

"Okay then...I'll leave, but don't work yourself out, Clary," Izzy warns in her motherly tone.

I smile at her just as I bump into Jonathon.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jon grumbles while moving out of the way.

I grab his arm. "Jonathon, wait." There's a type of desperation in my eyes. "I need to talk to you," I request while waving a goodbye to Izzy.

He doesn't look up at me but nods and walks towards a secluded corner.

I follow him and just as he turns he starts talking, "Clary I'm sorry for last night. The kiss was totally uncalled for. And I…" he pauses, looks up at me after what feels like months. "And I don't think we're gonna work," he says moving his hand back and forth between us.

I sigh. "I know, I wanted to say the same thing. You don't need to apologize for the kiss. But you're right: I don't think we're gonna work either," I agree carefully, stepping closer. "But Jon, I don't want to lose you as my friend. I love you as my friend and I love your broccoli sandwiches and our high school musical rehearsal enactments." I put a hand on his shoulder. "Things might be awkward between us for a while, but...I want us back. We are the best team I've ever known, and I'm always gonna protect you from Izzy's relentless teasing about your Luke Skywalker obsession." He breaks out into a wide grin.

"Oh thank God, I don't want to lose you as my friend either, Clare," he admits and takes a step closer, pulling me into a hug. We stay like that for a few seconds, like if we move away too fast the moments we just shared would break to dust, and then he leaves, though not before kissing my cheek and waving a big goodbye.

I feel my phone vibrate.

 _I've been waiting for you in the storage room for the last 20 minutes and I can't see you anywhere. Is this when you send your ninja assassin to murder me as everyone leaves? Jace._

I smile involuntarily as I make my way to the 7th floor. I open the door to see Jace perched on one of the shelves playing Candy Crush on his phone.

"Seriously? Candy crush? How old are you, eight?"

"How dare you! This is Candy crush saga and kids like you will never understand the complexity and efficacy of this war against time," he dramatically gasps at me.

I roll my eyes. "I can't find data statistics file in this goddamned building and I need you to begin searching for it because otherwise, Matt will kill you and Hodge will skin you alive, for being an embarrassment to the company and to our country, _so bad_ , that you'll have to get an ugly haircut, change your identity and move to China." I tell him repeating my own words, and a slight smirk smothering my face.

He frowns. "Why China? Why not Canada?"

"Because Canada has less population and anybody can find you there, whereas in China… what the hell?! Start searching for the folder Jace and stop deviating me from the important issue here!"

OOF! This boy.

I march to the first drawer and empty the boxes looking for the file. "If I'm gonna be stuck here with you then I'm gonna need pizza, garlic bread and coke," Jace declares, crossing his arms.

I roll my eyes. "Fine, order some for me, too".

~~~~ (line break) ~~~~

I don't know what time it is but I'm pretty sure it's late and our pizzas are over. We've had no luck so far in finding the file.

Jace and I are sitting at the opposite ends of the room, clearly tired, surrounded by huge piles of folders that look like paper monsters.

"We should call it a day and head back home boss, I'm tired," Jace announces.

"Nope, I'm not going to break my streak of perfection, Jace. I've never, never misplaced any any file over the years and I'm always responsible and no such disaster has ever happened to me before!" I'm practically yelling now as I pace the room back and forth. "I can't disappoint my bosses, I can't disappoint Mr. Starkweather." My eyes grow wide. "Oh my god, I'm totally freaking out."

I stop my pacing as I begin to hyperventilate while picturing my ugly haircut. "I'll have to move to China now, maybe I can call myself Xi and dye my hair black and live in those bent huts while farming rice." Oh, I'm totally hyperventilating now.

Jace rushes over to me, "oh my goodness Clary, breathe. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out." Jace is chanting the words like a mantra as he holds my face in his palms.

I push him away from me. "Don't touch me! This is all because of you. Ever since you stepped in here my life has gone haywire and everything is messing up and going out of order. I am losing my mind!" I scream as I move backwards, my back hitting the wall. I crouch down and bury my head in my hands.

Suddenly I heard a click. I look up and the room is pitch black. "We're still in here!" I shout. The guards must be closing down the building. I get up to open the door. What the… the door is locked. The door is locked from outside, there's no electricity, _and_ I'm trapped for the rest of the night without my phone. With Jace.

 _I am trapped for the rest of the night in a tiny storage room with Jace!_

 _OHMYGOD. This is bad._

 **A/N: **wiggles eyebrows** guess you'll find out in the next chapter.**

 **So guys I wanted to ask you a question: What's your favourite flower and why?**

 **Anyways, don't forget to follow, favourite and review my story. It helps me a lot.**

 **Have a great day!**

 **Love always,**

 **Sofia.**


End file.
